1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and a method for managing a language used in a mobile communication terminal. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus and a method for changing the language used in a mobile communication terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile communication terminals are widely used throughout the world and provide many conveniences to a user. For example, a mobile communication terminal allows the user to not only place a call while on the move, but also provides many additional functions such as a scheduling function, a phone book function, a camera function, and the like. To execute the functions of the mobile communication terminal, a user may input any of various commands in response to prompts provided on a display. Of course, the prompts and other text displayed must be in a language that the user understands.
To provide convenience and support for different users, a mobile communication terminal may support many languages using a language provisioning function.
In the case of using the language provisioning function, the mobile communication terminal includes various language packages corresponding to various supportable languages. In the case where the mobile communication terminal initially sets a language, the mobile communication terminal provides a user interface which allows a user to select and install an appropriate language using the language packages. Here, each language package includes installation information of the relevant language.
When the user selects a desired language for use, the mobile communication terminal installs the selected language using a corresponding language package. At this point, the mobile communication terminal deletes language packages corresponding to languages not selected by the user. Therefore, the mobile communication terminal cannot change a selected language to a different language once the deletion occurs.
Accordingly, there is a need for an apparatus and a method for supporting many languages in a mobile communication terminal including a method for changing a use language in a mobile communication terminal.